El Callejón Diagón
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: El Callejón Diagón es el mejor lugar para un mago o bruja. Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**_El Callejón Diagón._**

* * *

"El Callejón Diagón era el lugar ideal para todo mago o bruja. Era el único lugar en Londres, en el que se encuentran todo lo necesario para su día a día. Encontrará todo lo que necesite para tus pociones; para cuidar a tu mascota; el equipo necesario para tu escoba. En fin, encontrarás todo lo que buscabas y más.

Era un lugar con mucha alegría y movimiento. Te podrías encontrar con muchas personas que, de seguro, conozcas. Te podrías encontrar desde compañeros de tu trabajo hasta tus amigos del colegio. Era un lugar que, aparte de ser para obtener tus suministros, era también para encontrarse con amigos, con familiares que no ves desde hace tiempo, etc. Era un lugar en el que constantemente escuchabas risas, gritos de alegría, reprimendas de madres a sus hijos.

Pero el Callejón Diagón ya no era como lo era antes. Desde que volvió Él-qué-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la gente no sale por miedo a que le pueda pasar algo. Con eso, el Callejón Diagón dejó de ser ese lugar concurrido y feliz que era antes. Pasó a ser un lugar en el que solamente la gente iba para comprar lo que necesitaba e irse inmediatamente a sus hogares. Iban en grupos numerosos, porque si los atacaban, podrían tener más posibilidades. Era un lugar completamente diferente. Ahora era un lugar sombrío.

Pero eso cambió. Cambió, cuando llegaron dos personas que se encargaron de volver a poner risas y diversión a ese callejón.

Esas personas eran, nada más ni nada menos, que los hermanos Fred y George Weasley.

Sí. Eran los gemelos que hicieron historia en Hogwarts, los que les hicieron la vida imposible a la Profesora Umbridge con sus bromas; que hicieron enojara a su propia madre con sus travesuras; fueron ellos los que transformaron el oso de peliche de Ron, su hermano, en una araña. Fueron ellos los nuevos bromistas de Hogwarts después de Los Merodeadores.

Y fueron ellos los que intentaron darle vida nuevamente al Callejón Diagón. Crearon su negocio "Sortilegios Weasley" en el local 3, en el cual vendían todas sus cosas que habían inventado y vendido en el castillo. Estaban sus famosos _Surtidos Salta Clases_, sus _Orejas Extensibles_, toda las cosas que habían perfeccionado en su último año en Hogwarts, año en el que le hicieron la vida imposible con todos sus productos a la tan odiada Profesora Umbridge. Con todo lo que habían creado, perfeccionado y usado, le hicieron un año que nunca olvidaría a la profesora Umbridge, que era tan querida por ellos y por todos los alumnos._  
_

En fin, tenían todo lo necesario para hacer que las personas vuelvan a estar en el Callejón Diagón y se diviertan, por lo menos, en un negocio en el que encontrarán todo. El negocio era la novedad en el Callejón. Toda la gente iba para comprar los que tenían ellos para vender. Hasta el Ministerio de Magia pedía sus productos especiales.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts iban para comprar sus productos, tanto para gastar bromas como para saltarse clases. Compraban los _Caramelos Longuilinguo_, las _Galletas de Canarios_, los _Magiguegos Salvajes Weasley_, las _Orejas Extensibles_, los _Pantanos Portátiles, _los _Sombreros Acéfalos,_ los _Surtidos Saltaclases_, las _Varitas Falsas, _y un montón de otros productos.

Los empleados del Ministerio de Magia también compraban, pero su línea especial, que se basaba en objetos para su defensa.

Con este nuevo local, el Callejón Diagón empezó, de apoco, a ser lo que era antes. Todavía seguía viniendo la gente en grupos, pero por lo menos, tenían un lugar para relajarse aunque sea por unas horas.

El Callejón Diagón volvió a ser lo que era antes, cuando Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o mejor dicho, Lord Voldemort murió a manos de Harry Potter. A partir de ese momento, el callejón volvió a ser lo que era antes.

Volvió a tener la diversión y la alegría; volvió a tener esos gritos de alegría, las risas, las reprimendas de las madres, todo igual. Era todo como era antes, podías ir a comprar todo lo que necesitaras: los nuevos libros para el inicio de clases, las túnicas, los calderos, las varitas para los nuevos magos o brujas.

Pero había una sola diferencia: _Sortilegios Weasley_ seguía estando, y seguía vendiendo todo lo que ya vendían y nuevos productos a las nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas que entrarían en Hogwarts. Ellos fueron los únicos que nose opacaron, que no disminuyeron sus risas y diversión, a pesar del mal tiempo que estaba pasando el mundo mágico.

Así que, el Callejón Diagón es el mejor lugar para un mago o bruja."

George Weasley dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Ya había terminado de leerlo todo. Se había detenido a leer el artículo que estaba sobre el Callejón Diagón. Se había emocionado. Había pasado ya 15 años desde que su hermano gemelo, Fred, murió en la Batalla de Hogwarts. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, él siguió con el negocio. Tenía que seguir en memoria de Fred. Tenía que seguir lo que había construido con su hermano. Era una forma de tenerlo presente y hacerle memoria.

"Hermano, espero que seas feliz en el lugar en el que estés. Que sepas que acá está todo bien. Te pido una cosa: protégenos a todo", pensó George mientras que se levantaba de dónde había estado sentado, esperando que su hermano gemelo lo escuchara. Salió del cuarto en dónde se encontraba y se fue a su trabajo, al negocio.

Él siguió con el negocio, por su hermano Fred y porque ellos tenían un propósito: hacer que el Callejón Diagón sea lo que había sido. Y lo estaba logrando.

Y Fred estaba orgulloso de su hermano, que a pesar de todo, había seguido. George no sabía algo: Fred siempre estaba protegiendo a su familia y estaba orgulloso de cada uno de sus integrantes. Y los seguiría protegiendo, para que siguieran con ese propósito.

"Siempre, hermanito. Siempre, sábelo" le respondió Fred, con la esperanza de que lo haya sentido o escuchado.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten!**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Besoos, Bel.**


End file.
